Halo Versus Star Wars: Technical Analyses
by Exterminatus Extremis
Summary: This is an out-of-context manual for new goodies  Technology, weaponry, places, events, etc.  to the Halo and Star Wars universes. Will be updated as needed.
1. Part 0

**Halo Versus Star Wars**

**Technical Analyses**

**Part 0**

The major goal of this project is to provide exposition on non-canon items and occurrences in the Halo Versus Star Wars universe without taking up space in the main story and ruining the narrative element. The premise is this: ORDER and ONI keep files. Lots of files. Files about new technology, events, weird things found out in the galaxies. And some people might want to access these files and see what's in them.

For Halo, it is Admiral Xiong accessing files on classified information, and Combat Admiral Daniels accessing files on present-day Humanity.

For Star Wars, it is any one of several factions; the Sith, the Jedi, ORDER itself, and several others that haven't yet come into play. No spoilers for you.

Remember that the files within this database will be added to from time to time as the story progresses and new things come up. Already existing files might also be edited, so if there's something in the text that doesn't make sense, checking this might help you out.


	2. Asylum: The Fist of Dorn

**CMD: ACCESS FILE**

**DESIGNATE FILE: S/T 13005A**

**ERROR**

**FILE SECURITY OVERRIDE: ADMIRAL XIONG**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Department:** ONI Section III Research and Science/Technology

**Date: XXXXXXXX**

**Name: **Jacob Ernst, Analyst

**Project: **_

**Objective: **Analyze Asylum technologies provided by Combat Admiral Daniels

**Subject: **Asylum Flagship, designation _Fist of Dorn_

**Size: **20 kilometers by 7.2 kilometers by 1.3 kilometers

**Purpose: **Tactical Command Ship

**Designation: **_Nova-_class Battle Cruiser

**Composition:**

**Exterior Hull: **Standard Titanium-A alloy, an average of five meters thick

**Interior Hull:** Titanium/Neutronium alloy, only one meter thick. Analysis of Neutronium shows incredible strength and ductility.

**Armaments:**

**Main Weapons:** 20 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, 16 Plasma Lances, 8 "Ballista" Missile Systems, 10 Plasma Torpedo Systems

**Close Defense Systems:** 9,000 Machine Gun Turrets, 86 Point Defense Lasers

**Other Weapons:** 4,000 Plasma Projectors, Twin Eversor Cannon system (see below), Kaelas Fusion Missils (see below), Exterminatus Array (see below)

**Power: **6Hydrogen-Methane Fusion Superreactors. We are unsure how exactly these things work. Two of the six are dedicated solely to powering the Eversor Cannons.

**Explanation of Eversor Cannons**

Massive cannons mounted on the hull of the vessel. At first appearance, a directed plasma-based energy weapon. In actuality, antimatter powers the main beam. Immensely powerful magnetic fields are created to store a reaction between several gigagrams of antimatter and gaseous neutronium. On command, the energy is dumped into a main capacitor and amplified using a magnetic loop until it reaches sufficient velocity. The capacitor releases the now-hyper-velocity beam of energy into the barrels, which direct the amplified reaction at the target. It should be noted that "Eversor" can be loosely translated as "Destroyer."

**Explanation of Kaelas Fusion Missiles**

These house-sized missiles work similarly to the Eversor Cannons. Antimatter and neutronium are combined within a magnetic field. The reaction is held instead of directed until the field is broken upon impact of the missile. As a result, the energy is released suddenly and the antimatter and neutronium are fused together. Due to the unstable nature of both, and the reaction that takes place when matter and antimatter are combined, the resulting explosion is both large and powerful. Indications are that one missile is enough to remove a capital vessel's shields, and another enough to destroy the vessel completely.

**Explanation of Exterminatus Array**

There are three parts to the Array.

The first is a two-stage Cyclonic Missile. The first stage is the initial launch, which sends the missile hurling towards the target. For the sake of the Array's true purpose, we will use a planet. The missile bores into the planet's crust and mantle, over the course of several minutes making its way to the core. There, it detonates and destabilizes the core. Several of these will destroy an Earth-like planet completely.

The second is the worst of the three: the Life Eater Virus. The Virus is active and destructive. Contact with organic tissue or material of any kind from single-cell to the largest lifeforms produces a frenzy in the Virus. The organic material is dissolved into a noxious soup, which releases fumes. The Virus is known to actively seek targets, eating through protections, vents, ductwork, and thinner armor. It can level a world's complete biomass in an hour. When no more biomass is left to consume, the Virus turns on itself and eventually burns out.

The third is directly linked to the second. The fumes released by the Life Eater Virus are both toxic and extremely flammable. Once the Virus works its way through a planet, most of that world's atmosphere will be mixed with the gasses. The third projectile is an incendiary round of sorts called an Inferno Missile. This ignites the gasses in the atmosphere, turning the very air to flame. Anything not destroyed by the Virus will be scorched by the Inferno Missile.

**Note: **Daniels mentioned that the _Fist of Dorn _used to be much more powerful than it is now, with state-of-the-art (for the time) weaponry. Why this is no longer so, we are not sure of, but he mentioned that it once killed a Star God. We're not sure whether that's hyperbole or not.


	3. Asylum: The Kasrkin

**CMD: ACCESS FILE**

**DESIGNATE FILE: S/T 13005A**

**ERROR**

**FILE SECURITY OVERRIDE: ADMIRAL XIONG**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Department:** ONI Section III Research and Science/Technology

**Date: XXXXXXXX**

**Name: **Jacob Ernst, Analyst

**Project: **_

**Objective: **Analyze Asylum technologies provided by Combat Admiral Daniels

**Kasrkin Armor and Weaponry (as well as Variants)**

Kasrkins are Asylum's version of Spartans. Elite shock troops, very capable in CQB, though some are specialized for other roles. These roles span the range from amphibious assault to hard orbital drops via a form of Human Entry Vehicle.

**Standard Kaskrin Armor**

**Composition: **Similar to the hull of the _Fist of Dorn_, these are composed of an alloy of Titanium and Neutronium. The outer layer is less than a centimeter thick at most points. There are numerous layers beneath.

**Helmet: **Vastly complex. The systems in the helmet are listed here:

Standard Special Operations HUD

Varying displays including infrared, long-range scan, and extreme zoom (the subject described the dust on a computer display from nearly two kilometers away. It is unknown if this particular capability is standard)

Auto-targeting lock-on

Target Identifier

Nav Point Marker

Motion Tracking Display

Air recyclers and filtration systems

External speakers and audio receptors

External visual sensors (there is no visor)

Ten terabyte memory storage capacity

**Equipment: **Very similar to the MJOLNIR armor variations following the Mark V design.

Shields of an unknown type. Resistant to energy weapons more than physical strikes, surprisingly.

Built in to the shoulders and off-hand wrists of the armor are powerful deployable shields similar to those worn by Covenant Jackals. The shoulders are full-length (ie, ground to above the head) while the wrist is more like a buckler shield.

Grenades: Classifiable as three main types; flash, fragmentation, and plasma-based. Normal carrying capacity is two of each maximum.

Any one of several dozen recorded types of armor enhancements similar to those Section III created for MJOLNIR armor. These include shield enhancers, temporary strength and speed enhancers, and cloaking capabilities.

**Weaponry:** Kasrkins are able to employ a wide range of weapons, almost all of which rely upon the same principles as Covenant plasma-based weapons.

Pulse Rifle: Fires a pulse of energy with extreme accuracy and range. Relatively slow-firing, but the shot is very powerful.

Sidearm: They've called it a Bolt Pistol. The weapon is fairly small, about the size of a Needler. It fires what appear to be rocket-propelled projectiles which then explode within whatever target they strike.

Energy-based Close Combat weapon of some sort. May be a small knife-type weapon, may be a full-length sword. Similar in some ways to the Covenant Energy Sword and the Jedi Lightsabers.

Varying types of ordinance such as Extreme Range weaponry, HE projectile launchers, and on down the list. It could be said that their weaponry is simply upgraded versions of what we have now.

**Striker-type Kasrkin Armor**

**Role: **The Striker armor allows a Kasrkin to fly for a relatively long period of time via thrust packs mounted on its back and legs. The helmet has an enhanced weapon interface dedicated majorly towards aiding extreme range targeting. Standard equipment is Sniper-type weaponry. The armor also gives the Kasrkin great speed, allowing ease of movement to and from a striking position.

**Heavy-type Kasrkin Armor**

**Role: **The Heavy armor grants a Kasrkin immense strength and defense at the cost of speed. Weapons include what amounts to a Gauss cannon attached to the left shoulder, a missile pod on the right, a built -in plasma cannon encasing the right hand, and a flamethrower encasing the left. Shields are also enhanced. The power requirements to run all of these are enormous, and thus the reactor powering the armor is much larger and the armor movement much slower.

**Note: **There are many, many variants of the three major types of Kasrkin armor that are listed here. It is probable that the UNSC hasn't seen most of them deployed as of yet.


	4. Asylum: The XV22 Command Battlesuit

**CMD: ACCESS FILE**

**DESIGNATE FILE: S/T 13005A**

**ERROR**

**FILE SECURITY OVERRIDE: ADMIRAL XIONG**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Department:** ONI Section III Research and Science/Technology

**Date: XXXXXXXX**

**Name: **Jacob Ernst, Analyst

**Project: **_

**Objective: **Analyze Asylum technologies provided by Combat Admiral Daniels

**Subject: **XV-22 Command Battlesuit

**Size: **Approximately 11 feet in height

**Schematics:** Admiral Daniels' personal armor is very similar to that of the Kasrkin Standard and Heavy armor types. There are major differences, however. The XV-22 provides massive strength enhancements at the cost of speed, but does not inhibit dextrous movement. The following lists are not comprehensive, as the armor has not yet been observed in a lengthy engagement.

**Helmet**: Similar in function, though not design, to the standard Kasrkin helmet. It also includes a Slipspace transmitter and a port for an AI. As of yet, we have not observed Daniels without the armor and helmet, and thus have no way to tell how this interface works.

**Equipment: **The armor has many ports for equipment, and has been seen to utilize the following items.

A pair of drones can be deployed from the back of the armor. These drones appear adaptable, but have only been witnessed in suppressive fire and targeting aid roles.

Several types of landmines

Fusion charges (similar to Kaelas Missiles in function. Effectively vaporize anything within the blast zone.)

Grenades of the same types as the Kasrkins, launched from a magnetic rail on either arm

Thruster packs on the back and legs allowing for limited flight or "jump" capabilities

A cloak emitter

A teleportation device: Asylum has progressed far enough to have control over quantum physics. This device allows the user to transport itself instantaneously to anywhere in sight and range (range is unknown.)

**Weapons: **It's been said that this armor will turn the wearer into a walking tank.

Pulse Cannon: the main weapon is a large, underslung cannon that fires in bursts similar to the Covenant Type-52 Special Applications Rifle. These beams, however, are much larger and vastly more powerful, capable of punching into and through heavy tanks.

Defoliant Projector: Referred to as a "Heavy Flamer." Effective range of fifteen meters and hot enough to melt Tungsten on contact.

Both shoulders are equipped with identical rocket pods of unknown power.

A sidearm referred to as a "Bolter." Essentially a large Bolt Pistol that the Kasrkins use.

A deployable energy-based blade approximately two meters in length. It is of similar design, function, and usage to the Covenant Energy Sword.


	5. Section III: The MAR20

**CMD: ACCESS FILE**

**DESIGNATE FILE: 25633R**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Department:** ONI Section III Research and Science/Technology

**Weapon: **Magnetic Acceleration Rifle – 20 mm (MAR-20)

**Design:** The MAR-20 is a scaled-down Gauss turret. Similar to the DMR in design and function, the MAR-20 uses magnetically accelerated, armor piercing bullets.

**Ammunition: **20 mm AP rounds, 30-round clip.

**Fire Rate:** Semi-automatic

**Functionality:** The auto-loader mechanism brings a round into the firing chamber. There is an initial compressed gas explosion followed by the magnetic acceleration down the barrel. The acceleration boosts the velocity to almost double. The use of magnetic fields also lessens the need for a powerful gaseous burst, creating less kick and improving accuracy.

**Issues: **Overheating requires a cooldown time after a full clip is fired.


	6. Section III: The Mark I AEGIS Armor

**CMD: ACCESS FILE**

**DESIGNATE FILE: S/T AEGIS_SUM**

**ERROR**

**FILE SECURITY OVERRIDE: UNKNOWN  
**

**ERROR**

**PROCESSING...  
**

**FILE ACCESS GRANTED**

**Department:** ONI Section III Research and Science/Technology

**Date: XXXXXXXX**

**Name: **Brian Keenith, Engineer

**Project: **AEGIS

**Subject: **Mark I AEGIS Forerunner-based Powered Combat Armor

**Notes: **The AEGIS armor units were discovered during a routine survey of the remains of Gamma Halo, having evidently been buried there. As the Forerunner were extremely similar biologically to humanity, adapting the armor for use in the Spartan-IV program was not difficult. The key issues were power, the original battery having long since died, and the User Interface, which had to be completely redesigned from the ground up. This necessitated the replacement of the original headgear with a more standard helmet similar in design to the Mark VI MJOLNIR combat armor.

AEGIS was first fielded during the Battle of HAS Relay 17 during the First Siege of Reach in the Rift War, utilized by the Spartan First Platoon from Scythe Base under the command of Colonel Ariel Fortna. Results were mixed due to a lack of intelligence on the enemy's strength.

**Size: **Approximately eight feet in height.

**Schematics:** Grey alloy of unknown composition, but capable of being removed and replaced using extreme focused heat (as in an arc welder.) Similar to most other Forerunner designs, the armor is sharply angular and very difficult to physically damage. In order to make the armor more recognizable as UNSC equipment during combat, thin plates of Titanium-A are welded over the majority of the armor surfaces and the shoulders and chest are branded with UNSC insignia. This does not affect its durability, as the Titanium-A layer is removed and the original armor left undamaged unless excessive force is applied.

**Equipment: **

Equipment varies depending upon the Spartan's roll and preferences. Early on in development, various armor enhancements (including stealth field generators, hologram emitters, and aerial propulsion devices) were adapted to function in tandem with the new power supply, a series of compact nuclear power cells.

Shielding systems are already built in to the armor and function similarly to Forerunner Sentinel shields.

**Weapons:**

Also vary depending upon the Spartan's roll and preferences, though the wrist-mounted energy emitter (similar to a Sentinel Beam, but more powerful and compact) is irremovable. Standard armaments are as follows.

Wrist laser mounted above right wrist (integrated into forearm armor)

Magazine-fed grenade launcher held in the left hand. Magazine leads to a large pack built into the back armor. Ammunition is usually an anti-materiel charge or plasma-based explosive for use against armor.

Sidearm of the Spartan's choice, the usual being the Spartan-Variant GD2 Personal Defense System.

Close-combat weapon of the Spartan's choice.


End file.
